Chapter Five: Heart of Darkness
Chapter Five: Heart of Darkness is the fifth episode of the first season of Bratz. It premiered on May 26, 2018. Synopsis When bodies start popping up around Stylesville, the girls begin to question their true selves and look further into the past of their ancestors for answers. Meanwhile, Meredith Baxter Dimly plots to overthrow the Bratz by crashing their slumber party. Episode Opening Scene At Bubbie's funeral, Yasmin is greeting everyone at the door of the church when she sees Kacey approaching. YASMIN: What are you doing here? KACEY: I'm here for emotional support... duh! YASMIN: Umm... thanks? KACEY: Not for you. MANNY: For me. Manny walks over beside Kacey. YASMIN: Why? Yasmin grabs Manny and takes him inside. YASMIN: Why did you bring that ginger incubus here at abuela's funeral. MANNY: He won't be trouble... I promise. YASMIN: Well, as long as he doesn't cause a scene. Moments later, Bubbie put to rest as her friends and family stand over the casket while Sasha sings "amazing grace" Yasmin looks over at Portia as they both draw daggered eyes at each other. (INTRO) Scene 1 At Stiles High School, Jason gives a public announcement to the school regarding a curfew and a serial killer in the city alongside Principal Dimly. JASON: As it has come to our attention, there is a serial killer active in Stylesville, but I don't want everyone to panic... DIMLY: As long as everyone remains indoors by 9pm. In Mrs. Funk's classroom.... YASMIN: This is bullshit! There is no killer because the killer is clearly my mom! SASHA: Huh? YASMIN: It doesn't make sense why she would return on the same day my abuela was killed. SASHA: I mean it is an active serial killer, right? YASMIN: Yeah, so? My mom could be taking advantage of it. SASHA: I guess but it wasn't announced until after your grams was killed. YASMIN: Is it possible my mom could be an actual serial killer? SASHA: Gurl, please! I've met your mom... She doesn't scream serial killer vibes. YASMIN: I guess. Meanwhile, at the Smoothie Bar, Portia is getting drunk when she notices Polita walk through. PORTIA: Polita! Come over here, bitch! POLITA: Hey bitch! How's it hanging? PORTIA: My kids hate me! POLITA: Join the club; Cloe can barely look at me and Sonya would rather stay with my sister somewhere in Alabama. PORTIA: Well, my own flesh and blood think I murdered the closest thing they have to a parent. POLITA: Shesh! That's rough... I'm going to need shots for this. Scene 2 At lunch... CLOE: I have an idea? JADE: What? CLOE: Lets have a sleepover? YASMIN: Um... I don't kno- CLOE: I won't take no for an answer! We need answers about this witchy woo! SASHA: I guess, but we're not having it at my place. YASMIN: We can have it at mine. Meygan walks over. MEYGAN: What's going on? JADE: We're having a sleepover... Witches are allowed sleepovers right? MEYGAN: It's nice to see your turning over to the side of believer, Jade! JADE: Well, it's not like I have a choice after witnessing one of my best friends being possessed by an ancient ancestor and destroy a spellbook, speaking of which - why isn't anyone asking what's going? SASHA: I don't know but we can find out all on the sleepover... Remember to bring the other spellbook, Meygan! MEYGAN: I will. Cameron walks over. CAMERON: Cloe, can we talk? CLOE: Um... sure. Cloe walks out with Cameron, while Meredith, Kirstee and Kacey approach them. MEREDITH: What's this I hear about sleepovers? SASHA: Ummm... How did you hear about that so fast? MEREDITH: Bitch, please I have eyes and ears everywhere! Now, invite me and my minions. JADE: Um no! MEREDITH: You will invite me! MEYGAN: Or what? Principal Dimly walks over. DIMLY: Any problems, girls? MEREDITH: No, daddy! We gals are just chatting. DIMLY: Okay. Principal Dimly walks away. MEREDITH: Invite me or else? JADE: Look, Meredith... A) You hate us! B) It's really just a BFF-only sleepover. MEREDITH: Invite me or I tell my dad you've been bullying me... That won't exactly look good when applying to your favorite college, would it? SASHA: Fine! You can come. Scene 3 Meanwhile, Cloe and Cameron talk in the hallway. CAMERON: So what was the deal with you? CLOE: Huh? CAMERON: I went to go and save you at that abandoned school in the woods, but you pushed me and plants started covering all over me. CLOE: I have no clue what you're talking about... Maybe it was a dream? CAMERON: Felt real to me. CLOE: Are you sure? Sounds dream-ish. CAMERON: I could swear it was real. CLOE: LOOK! There is nothing going on... I'm the same old Cloe who used to eat paste in kindergarten... Anyways, I've gotta get back to my friends. Cameron looks over at Cloe, suspiciously. Back at the Smoothie Bar... BOSS: Hey Eitan! Eitan walks over at his boss. BOSS: Thought you would be at school? EITAN: I took the rest of the day of for work. BOSS: Okay, maybe clean a few tables... The only customers we have right now are those two boozy women over there. Eitan looks over at Portia and Polita. PORTIA: More booze, please! EITAN: AAA! Don't want to get involved in that. BOSS: Of course you don't. Eitan grabs a rag and starts washing the tables. POLITA: So, what are you doing back in Stylesville? PORTIA: I told you I'm here for my kids. POLITA: No! But serious though; what are you doing here? PORTIA: I told you. POLITA: I don't accept that as an answer. The Portia I know is always causing chaos. PORTIA: Well... Maybe I am.... Maybe I'm not Portia takes a sip of her wine. Scene 4 At Sasha's house, around 7pm... Sasha's in her bedroom with Jade. Sasha's picking out what to wear to the sleepover, while Jade's writing in her laptop. SASHA: So what about this? JADE: ...Meh. SASHA: Ugh, I quit. JADE: I'm sure you'll find something... eventually... SASHA: What are you writing? JADE: Oh, I'm starting to write my article to the next Bratz issue. SASHA: Shoot! I totally forgot! JADE: Oh no! We still have a ton of time left, I'm just getting it out of the way. Sasha keeps looking through her closet. JADE: Hey... Can I ask you something? SASHA: Fire ahead. JADE: If one of the people you're close with started showing interest in you... What would you do? SASHA: Holy shit! Who, what, when and why? JADE: ...Promise you won't tell anyone until I've sorted this out? SASHA: Of course! Now spill! JADE: ...Dylan and I were talking yesterday and he held my hand and basically said he likes me. SASHA: No fucking way! Soo, what about you? JADE: What about me? SASHA: C'mon Jade, just a few years ago you were head over heels about him, and now you're trying to play it off as you're not interested? JADE: I mean... It's not like I haven't thought about it but... it's Dylan! It would never work out. SASHA: True... Sasha turns around wearing a cute pajama. SASHA: This one? JADE: Yass! SASHA: Finally! Jade and Sasha leave Sasha's bedroom and go to the living room, where Aliya and Marvin are sitting on the couch. ALIYA: Where are you girls going? SASHA: Sleepover at Yasmin's house! MARVIN: Ok, behave! The girls leave as Aliya quickly gets her phone and calls Lana. ALIYA: Lana? Yeah. How soon can you get at the Smoothie Bar? Marvin eyerolls. Scene 5 At Yasmin's house... Yasmin is waiting for the girls when suddenly Manny knocks on her door. MANNY: Yas... Can I talk to you? YASMIN: What's wrong? Manny closes the door. MANNY: The night abuelita died... I heard her and Portia arguing about something. YASMIN: What were they arguing about? MANNY: From what I gathered, it was about mom using you for her business or something... Abuela threatened Polita that if she didn't leave town the day after, she would turn her to the authorities. YASMIN: ...Of course. MANNY: You think she did it? YASMIN: Obviously! ...I'll handle this later. Right now I'm throwing a sleepover. MANNY: Why? YASMIN: Meredith put me up to it. MANNY: You know, if you actually tried to meet my friends, you'd realise they're not as bad as you're making them out to be. YASMIN: Oh, I'm sure. Why can't you just date normal people? MANNY: Why can't you just back off! YASMIN: Manny, I didn't... Manny storms off the room. YASMIN: ...mean that. Meanwhile... At the Smoothie Bar... Dylan and Cameron are chatting. CAMERON: And then when I talk to her about it, she doesn't remember a thing! It was so weird. DYLAN: Jade did mention something about the supernatural yesterday. CAMERON: I'm just so confused... Suddenly, Dylan gets a text from Mrs. Funk. "Meet me at 9? I'd love to pick up where we left off." Dylan ignores the text. DYLAN: Hey, calm down, you just need a rebound! Like that chick over there... Dylan spots Lana, who enters the Smoothie Bar looking for Aliya. CAMERON: Dylan, you're seriously not going to flirt with her, right? DYLAN: C'mon Cameron, live a little! Hey, check out how it's done. Dylan gets up from his table and approaches the woman. DYLAN: Whoa, did it hurt? LANA: How cliché. DYLAN: What can I say? I'm a cheesy guy. LANA: And I'm not interested. DYLAN: Oh c'mon... You're taken? LANA (sarcastic): Yep. Taken by Jesus. I'm very loyal to God. Gotta love the Bible. DYLAN: Well girls around here do call me a god. LANA: Look, I'm just going to say this once. Suddenly Dylan feels his leg breaking. DYLAN: AAA! LANA: Back off. Dylan looks at his leg and it's completely normal, though he feels the pain. EITAN: Excuse me miss, is he bothering you? LANA: Not anymore. Lana sits at a table, waiting for Aliya. Scene 6 At Yasmin's house... Yasmin, Cloe, Jade, Sasha and Meygan are all waiting for Meredith and the Tweevils. YASMIN: I said 8:30 pm! Where the hell are they? MEYGAN: Well, while we're waiting, might as well discuss this. Meygan grabs the spellbooks from her backpack. MEYGAN: I came across this page, it's another diary entry. Meygan opens the book and reads the specific page. MEYGAN (reading): June 6th, 1693... Dear Diary, the unthinkable happened. They found Cloetta's body. A flashback to 1600s starts. Yasmina Clairvoya is in her bedroom, as Jade J'Adore comes in. JADE J'ADORE: Yasmina... We're screwed! YASMINA: What happened? JADE J'ADORE: Cloetta... They found her body! YASMINA: Who did? JADE J'ADORE: The witch hunters! YASMINA: Where's Meygana and Sashabella?! We need to sort out a plan before they discover the Academy! JADE J'ADORE: I didn't find neither of them! YASMINA: This is bad! Really, really bad! Back to present day... CLOE: Ok, cut. Why did I have to die first? My ancestor was robbed! SASHA: Considering your ancestor almost killed us when she possessed you, I agree to disagree. Suddenly Meredith and the Tweevils show up. MEREDITH: Finally, this party can get started. CLOE: Eek! Not cool! KIRSTEE: Guess we should start this sleepover like any other... We're playing Truth or Dare! MEREDITH: That's a terrible idea. KACEY: Agreed. MEREDITH: Let's play Truth or Dare instead! KACEY: YAS! MEREDITH: I go first and I pick Cloe. Truth or dare? CLOE: Truth. MEREDITH: Have you had sex with Cameron yet? CLOE: What? Are you scared that I'm fucking him and you're not? MEREDITH: Bitch please. But answer the question, twat! CLOE: No, we have not. We're taking it slowly, cause we care for each other and have a deep connection. SASHA: Ok, I'm going next and I pick Jade. JADE: Dare. SASHA: I dare you... To send nudes to Dylan! JADE: Wait what?! Sasha... What have I done to you! SASHA: Fine... Just the breasts. JADE: I hate you so much right now. Jade does the dare anyways and sends Dylan the nudes. The rest of the sleepover goes on. Scene 7 While the sleepover is going on, Jade gets a reply from Dylan. "wtf jade" Jade types her reply. "It was a dare, lmao" "ohh" "Can I call you rn" "kinda busy at the moment" Dylan is typing as Mrs. Funk sleeps by his side. He gets a reply from Jade. "ohh ok, see you tomorrow" "bye" Dylan turns off his phone and leaves the bed. FUNK: Going home already? DYLAN: My parents would kill me if they found out I didn't spent the night at their house. FUNK: Such a shame. I love our extra tutoring lessons. DYLAN: Same... Dylan puts on his clothes and leaves Funk's house. Meanwhile, at the sleepover... Jade is reading her convo with Dylan while Sasha approaches her. SASHA: Hey, what are you doing? JADE: Dylan replied. SASHA: Ooo! JADE: I'm... just so confused. I don't know what I feel for him. SASHA: Look, we both know I'm not Dylan's biggest fan but give the guy a chance! He genuinely seems to care for you. Do you know how rare that is for him? JADE: (laughs) I guess you have a point. SASHA: Anyways, just go for it. It's not like he's going anywhere. Suddenly Sasha gets a text. It's a picture of Aliya and Lana talking in the Smoothie Bar. SASHA: What... the... hell?! Sasha stands up and grabs her coat. YASMIN: Sasha, where are you going? SASHA: I have to go. YASMIN: But- Sasha leaves before Yasmin can say anything. YASMIN: Should we follow her? MEYGAN: Nahh, I'm sure it's nothing. MEREDITH: Hey, Jade... Can I use your phone? Mine has no battery. JADE: ...Sure. Meredith snatches Jade's phone from her hands and sends Jade's nudes to everyone in Stylesville. MEREDITH: You're welcome. JADE: Wait... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! MEREDITH: Well, guess that's my cue. See you tomorrow, Moist 'n Luscious. Meredith and the Tweevils leave the sleepover. MEREDITH: Now no one is going to buy their magazine. Bless me for being a genius! KIRSTEE: Well I came up with the idea- KACEY: Shut up Kirstee, Meredith your idea was amazing! MEREDITH: Burdine's gonna gag when she hears about this! Meanwhile, Sasha goes to her house as she finds Aliya and Lana in the living room, chanting a demonic spell. SASHA: DOES ANYONE WANT TO EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW?! ALIYA: Sasha! You... You... You were at the sleepover! Why did you come here? SASHA: I wanna know why the hell you're bonding with my stalker! LANA: I prefer the term "guardian angel". SASHA: Suit yourself, weirdo. As for you, did you hire her to keep track of me? ALIYA: Sasha... I need you to sit down. Me and Lana, we're not just normal people... ALIYA: We are witches. Just like you. Sasha looks at them, shocked. Final Scene In a flashback to 1693, Meygana storms into Yasmin's bedroom. MEYGANA: Guys... Sashabella... She was captured! JADE J'ADORE: What?! YASMINA: Holy shit! Meanwhile... Sashabella wakes up, tied to a large wooden stake, as she sees various witch hunters standing next to her. SASHABELLA: Ah! Who are you! LEVITOR: Pleased to meet you, Sashabella. My name is Levitor. SASHABELLA: How do you know my name? LEVITOR: I've been watching you girls from afar... And now I finally get to meet you. Too bad our meeting won't be as long as I hoped. SASHABELLA: What do you mean? LEVITOR: Burn her, boys! One of the witch hunters drops a match of fire next to the stake, which rises into a fire and kills Sashabella, as Meygana, Yasmina and Jade J'Adore watch from afar. (END) Category:Episodes Category:Bratz Episodes Category:Season 1 (Bratz)